


Don't Go...

by neetle_teetles765



Category: Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles - All Media Types
Genre: Blood, Death, Guilt
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-29
Updated: 2020-06-23
Packaged: 2021-02-27 04:47:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 320
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22011292
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/neetle_teetles765/pseuds/neetle_teetles765
Summary: When a dear brother dies, you an your family would move on, but so far only one brother has, Michelangelo. One has felt like he could've saved him somehow, while the other is drowning in an ocean of guilt. Will everything return to normal? Or will nothing be the same ever again?
Kudos: 2





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> Splinter died of old age, they saw it coming, of course.

_Omniscent Narrator POV_

Drip...Drop...Drip...Drop. That is the only thing you can hear in the sewers, but if you stop and listen, you can hear someone running. Once the figure comes into view, you can see a turtle, which is not normal for granted, it's far from normal. It has physical features of a turtle, but it acts like a human, it stands like a human, it even talks like a human. The turtle has an orange mask and a brown belt that appears to be holding nunchucks. He has a very frantic look on his face, and if you knew him well, you would know that something's definitely wrong. It seems as if he's running from someone, or is he running FOR someone? If you stop and take a look at what he's holding...you can see another turtle that's just like him...

The other turtle has a red mask and a brown belt as well but instead, it looks like it's holding sais. The worrying part about him is a wound he has in his chest, a huge gash that is deep and red. His eyes were barely open; they would look completely lifeless if it weren't for that very faint shine in his eyes.

_No Ones POV_

Michelangelo was frantically running, he was breathing fast and heavy, but he didn't stop, for if he did, Raphael's life would be more on edge, and he didn't want that.

"Please hang _huff_ on there _huff_ dude _huff_ "

Mikey then saw the door to the lair and started to run a little faster, like he's in a race and he's going to finish it strong.

 _Almost there._ He thought to himself.

He got to the door and just kicked it open.

"GUYS! COME HERE! PLEASE! IT'S AN EMERGENCY!"


	2. Note

I'm so sorry about the long hiatus, my account got lost...the new chapter will be here soon!

-Neetle Teetles

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry it's short...but hey, it's a prologue.


End file.
